finally at peace
by kyelmarsh
Summary: this is the second part to the good ending of my king so for all of you who like happy endings read this one.  must give thanks to gashbelltwinlover for helping me with this.
1. implaying smut

two months later.

lol first chapter is up hope you like and i must give thanks to Gashbelltwinlover your awsome.

...

[gash pov]

today was a good day it had been two months sinse are fight with Ani and now were living in this nice big house that we all bulde together Zeon and i have our room then Kiyo and Dufort have there room the are two bathrooms a kitchen a dining room living room and much much more and we have a nice big back yard considering we live on the clear note/Ani battle feild so we have a lot of room so how should i start this.

"Zeon wake up it morning" i told my brother as i tryed to shake him awake.

"uhg what no 5 more minuts" Zeon said as he roled over and started to snore so i went and got Dufort to help me and i tolf him what to do.

"oh my what ever am i to do with Gash's bare ass" dufort said like i told him to and Zeon shout out of bed and landed on top of me just to find that i wasent neked.

"good to see i know how to wake you up" i said smiling and huginh him before i took him down stares so we could have some breakfast.

"hay Gash a letter arived for you it's from the demon world" said Kiyo as he plased our food on our plates and handed me the leater.

{dear Gash

this is a mesage from the demon world queen i see that you are refusing to come back to the demon world so be it you may stay but do remember you are still our king so i will keep you up dated with theas letters ok.

from the demon world queen laila}

"laila but wasent the queen suposed to be tio, patty, or kolulu" Zeon asked me as he choud down on his omlet.

"well thats what i told you but i put it down as laila she's very smart and i knew i could trust here to do the right things ... well exept the whole try to bring us back to demon world thing but i sent here a letter and she said she only sent them becuse she wanted to see me but thay got out of hand so ya" i told my brother still smilaling.

"well if you say so [note to self kill laila] then i cant do anything [beet her to death with her own arm]" Zeon said as he fineshed his brackfast and went us stares to the sky room i soon falowed.

"so Zeon it's been two months and we havent played at all so i was wondering if you wold like to" i asked my brother as i put my arms around his waist and swung gently back and forth.

Zeon being as he was could not help but be turned on by what his brother was doing but it was not yet to be.

"Zeon Gash its bath time" Kiyo yelled up the stares and in no time the twins were in the bathroom naked whiting for the the bath water to finish filling.

it took about 3 minuts and then Dufort came in to wash Zeon as Kiyo began to wash Gash after a bit of time and some convinsing from me and Zeon pointing out how big of a tub thay had the next thing i knew Kiyo and Dufort were in the bath with us.

...

yup im ending this chapter hear and the next chapter will start from right here so lol.


	2. some smut

bath time.

ya sorry it took so long i have a lot going on but here it final is ... no flames!

...

[Kiyo's POV]

'So here we are...in a tub...with the twins, so lets see twin+tub=fun-time'.I said quietly to myself as I started to wash up and down Gash's back slowly going lower and lower.

When I looked over to Zeon, and my new lover Dufort, I saw that he was already fingering Zeon...damn he works fast! I looked back to Gash and saw he was wiggling a bit.

"You want me to do that to you?' I asked Gash and pointed over to Zeon.

Gash just simply nodded his head 'yes'. I went lower right above his ass and started going slower. I told him to get on his hands and knees like Zeon and Dufort, except they were already to three fingers.

I started to rub Gash's ass cheeks up and down, and left to right all the ways I could before spreading them and sticking in one finger.

"Ohhhhh...Ahhhhhh." Was all Gash could say as I slowly inserted my next finger and I looked over again to see Dufort had his whole hand in Zeon's ass pumping and thrusting.

"Oh my god that feels so good!" moaned out Zeno as Dufort started to put in more than his hand to his arm.

Without thinking I slipped a bit and my hand went all the way in to Gash's butt to my wrist making him gasp and moan in pain and pleasure.

Once I was sure he was okay I started to pump my hand until I was starting to put in my arm and I had caught up with Dufort as we were now fisting the twins.

"Ahhhhhhhh I cant hold it I'm going to cum!"Both the twins shouted out as they were so close, but Dufort and I stopped our movement, making the twins fall on their chests with their asses still in the air and they were slightly crying from the stop in motion.

"Why did you stop? It was so good!" asked Gash.

"Yeah. What the fuck? Keep going." Shouted Zeon as he wiggled a bit but we just leaned in close to their ears and told them we didn't want it to end yet.

They just huffed and we started to move slowly and me and Dufort looked at each other and we had the same idea.

So me and my lover turned the twin over so that they were facing us and we could see there faces as we started going faster then ever before

"AHHHH MORE!" They both shouted and we did we were going nearly to our elbows as we continued to thrust and sweat.

It was so intense that the twins had a hard time keeping there heads above the water and sometimes fell in, but got back up soon after.

So to stop there falling, Dufort and I grabbed them and placed them over the edge of the tub, then Dufort and I could feel there holes tighten and they were close, so in just 5 more thrusts the twins were cumming.

[10 min later]

"That was so nice,"said Zeno as Dufort wrapped him in a towel.

"Yeah that was very fun." said Gash as he was also getting wrapped up.

Then Zeon got closer to Gash "and remember were not done yet,"said Zeon grabbing Gash's member and then his back bringing him in to there room and Dufort cam behind me and led me in to our room.

...

Ok got to end it here so what did you think sorry it took so long but anyway just tell what you liked or didn't like and I will be sure to use more or less of what ever it was BTW I'm coming up with new ideas for a plot since I have none yet.

mamodo camp

comes the friend

the hell did this happen?


End file.
